bleach_fanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Shunsui Kyoraku(Jak)
Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku, also known as Shunsui Kyoraku, is the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. During the Thousand Year Blood War, after Captain CommanderShigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto's death, he took his psotion as Captain Commander, but after the war was finished he was replaced by Joel Goldsmith and retook his position in the 8th Division. His two Lieutenants are Genshiro Okikaba and Nanao Ise. Appearance Personality History Plot Canon Plot Soul Society Arc Bount Arc Arrancar Arc The New Captain Shusuke Amagai Arc/Kasumioji Clan Conspiracy Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc Beast Sword Arc Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc The Thousand Year Blood War Arc Fanon Plot Day of Destruction Arc Shunsui is first seen in the Seireitei of the Soul Society as Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Urahara return from the Soul Palace and meet up with Isane Kotetsu. When Isane is uncertain if she's able to heal Ichigo up completely with her abilities, Shusnui attempts to comfort her by telling her that she was trained by Unohana, the greatest healer in the Soul Society. He's next seen later in the day calling an emergency Captain's meeting, with the Lieutenants also attending, as well. When Byakuya asks if this meeting is about the Soul Society alarm, Shunsui confirms it, informing everyone that the Central 46 has been slaughtered by some intruder. When SoiFon states that they drove all the Hollows out of the Soul Society, Shunsui agrees, claiming that that's what's so disturbing about this. Renji notes his disdain for this infultration. Shunsui then orders Byakuya, Renji, and their division to check on Central 46, and Kenpachi Zaraki and his division to patrol the entirety of the Soul Society without sleep. He also exclaims that he's upping the Martial Law to the extent that anyone who's suspicious is to be executed on sight. After his speech Shunsui's confronted by 1st Division messengers, who gives him a message created by Central 46 before they were killed, greatly confusing Shunsui. The messengers explain how Central 46 were able to write this message and that they probably suspected the intruders were coming before they died, and then left when they were dismissed by Shunsui. Afterwards everyone else were dismissed by Shunsui, Shunsui noting that he's putting his faith and trust in all of his soldiers. Shunsui left after everyone else was already gone. After awhile Renji, Byakuya, and the 1st division barracks where they have to explain the situation wtih Shikyo, whom they have yet to acquire the name of, and Aizen, to a shocked Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku. Afterwards, while Shunsui finishes his work here, Shunsui orders them to put Aizen's body in the cryogenic state which Yamamoto prepared before his death, and then to call another meeting for him, which he'll arrive at momentarily. Shunsui is next seen at the next Captain's meeting, which wasn't called very long after the previous one ended. At the meeting, Shunsui explains that he has good news and bad news. Jushiro asks for the good news first and Shunsui agrees, telling everyone that they now have more new Captains for the Gotei 13, which means that they should be able to recreate the Gotei a lot quicker than originally expected, Shunsui and Jushiro then going on to explain what the Royal Family is, to Toshiro's shock. The first introduced was a woman by the name of Shitoyakahan Sonodeddo Banbutsunoreichou, the new and first Captain of the 7th Divsion in the Gotei 13 and the head of the Royal Banbutsunoreichou Family. The second was Tatsujin Chiyu'i, the new and first Captain of the 4th Division in the Gotei 13, and the head of the Royal Chiyu'i Family. And the final introduced was Joel Goldsmith, the first Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13 and new Captain Commander, and the head of the Royal Goldsmith Family. After those three concluded their introductions, Shunsui then announced that more Lieutenants have also been chosen, and began to introduce them, as well. The first two Lieutenants to join were Lisa Yadomaru for the 8th Division and Hiyori Sarugaki for the 12th Division, two of the previous divisions in the Gotei 13, retaking their previous positions, both of them introducing themselves being their old usual selves. After that a new Lieutenant was revealed, Byakuya Kuchiki's brother, Keiichi Kuchiki. Jushiro is at first surprised that Byakuya has siblings, but Rukia explains to him that Byakuya has a lot of siblings due to the Kuchiki Family being one of the largest familiies in the Soul Society in terms of members. Keiichi says that he is Byakuya's twin, and Byakuya just scoffs at him. When Keiichi took his position behind Shunsui, Shunsui retook his position as the 8th Division Captain, allowing Joel to take over finally. When he did he began by announcing that Central 46 has been dissolved by him. When SoiFon retorted at him for this, he explained that the Royal Family, similar to the Royal Gaurd, has higher authority than the Central 46, so he, as the head of one of the Royal Families, has the right to dissolve them if he wants to, and give the Royal Family control of the Soul Society, claiming that Central 46 has only made things worse in the Soul Society. When Shito made a comment about an old friend coming for revenge, Joel yelled at her and gave her a dirty look, after which dismissing the topic and dismissing everyone in the meeting room, ending the meeting. Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Overwhelming Spiritual Power Hoho Master Zanjutsu Master Enhanced Physical Strength Enhanced Durability Hakuda Master Kido Master Master Strategist and Tactictian Zanpakuto Shikai Bankai Relationships Battles and Events Kills Appearances Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Hoho Users Category:Hoho Masters Category:Zanjutsu Users Category:Zanjutsu Masters Category:Hakuda Users Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kido Users Category:Kido Masters Category:Soul Society Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13 Category:8th Division Category:Captains Category:1st Division Category:Shinigami